Kingdom Hearts: Rise of the Thirteen Part II
Kingdom Hearts: Rise of the Thirteen Part II is a video game set between Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and the original Kingdom Hearts, as well Rise of the Thirteen Part II. It is similar to 358/2 Days in that it focuses on the newly created Axel and his earlier time in the Organization as they further their plans up through the finding of Roxas. Many of Axel's missions being to eliminate the Organization's Heartless counterparts so that they can't pose a threat to them when a mysterious foe begins to use them to try and use them for his own ends, as well as recruiting some new members along the way. =Characters= *Lea/Axel: The playable and main character that the game focuses on. *Isa/Saix: Isa was close friends with Lea before they joined the Organization, and start out working together often. However as time goes on their relationship gradually deteriorates. *Xemnas: The leader of the Organization, and commander over Axel. *Rauliam/Marluxia: A wealthy and powerful estate owner from Twilight Town, where he has much sway, that becomes iterested in th works of Ansem the Wise and his apprentices, thinking it could bring him even greater powerful. He is well known for having a grand garden surroundng his home, having a general love for plantlife. When they first arrive in Twilight Town however, he is suspicious of the Organization. And upon joining plans to eventually asup Xemnas of control over the group. *Arlene/Larxene: A young woman from Twilight Town who came under the employ of Rauliam since she was orphaned and lived on the street since she was a child. She starts out as a rival with Axel before eventually coming onto more friendly terms, with even something of a crush on him. *Edym/Demyx: A young down on his luck drifter musician who had run away from home as a teenager off to the big city thinking he'd be a big succes in music. He is discovered in Twilight Town and eventually joins the Organization feeling that he had nowhere else to go. *Lourd/Luxord: A former man of wealth but current travelling gambler who had lost all of his munni gambling and with nowhere to turn decides to join the Organization who is found in Twilight Town. He regrets the decisions he made and often speaking of how fast time went by and wishes he had the ability to go back and change his ways. His family's old home is the place now known as the Old Mansion. *Daren/Xander: A mysterious nobody who was once a man named Daren was one of the original experimentees used by Ansem the Wise's apprentice when they continued the experiments beyond their master's wishes and was the success that revealed the possibility of the transformation. He seeks revenge for what was done to him. *Dr. Ard/Drax: A mysterious scientist who sought after the reserach of Ansem the Wise and his apprentices, being a staunch rival and competitor. He eventually did find them and manages to gain control over a powerful army of Heartless that includes most of the Heartless counterparts to the members of Organization XIII. His current experiments however are seeking to fill the void left in Nobodies with those of Heartless' to create a new race called the Darkbodies. More powerful than either race, and use them to take over the worlds. =Worlds= *The World That Never Was *Twilight Town *The Land of Dragons *Olymps Coliseum =Storyline= Radiant Garden The storyline starts with Lea and Axel now grown a bit older since Birth by Sleep living their normal lives in Radiant Garden. Lea has adopted chakrams as weapons, and still continually trains himself so that one day he can become a hero immortalized by his fame. Isa had moved on from these kinds of dreams and urges Lea to do so as well. Category:Games